


When Rain Falls

by araraya



Series: Summer with the Rain Man [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Post-Game, Sojiro is everyone's dad, Yusuke is still everyone's favourite ame otoko, even sojiro's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araraya/pseuds/araraya
Summary: When rain falls, Sojiro know immediately that the artist will come visit shortly. The pitter-patters of the rain drives his customers away, but he doesn’t hate having Yusuke in the cafe.In which Sojiro lies to Yusuke that he won the lottery to fund the boy to go visit his boyfriend.





	When Rain Falls

When rain falls, Sojiro know immediately that the artist will come visit shortly. The pitter-patters of the rain drives his customers away, but he doesn’t hate having Yusuke in the cafe.

He’s lucky, in a way. Most of the times he has the cafe to himself, just Sojiro and he and the white noise of the TV. He would only order one thing from the menu: black coffee. Sojiro would offer him curry from time to time to go with it, but Yusuke would shake his head and told him that he doesn’t have enough money, so he would serve him for free anyway.

Sojiro understands the gist of Yusuke’s financial problems. His clothes doesn’t varies at all, like he only has a total of 6 outfits, uniform included, and his umbrella is clearly a cheap umbrella that you can get in a 100 Yen store. Yet, his sketchbook and pencils look like the kind of products Sojiro would see on displays in a bookstore for at least 10,000 Yen.

The kid has his priorities backwards, Sojiro knows. Akira had told him about that before in one of their idle chats. He had also told him about their relationship, in which Sojiro told him that he knew even before he told him about it, and Akira laughed as he glanced at Yusuke, who was drawing in one of the booths.

Sojiro peeks outside of the cafe from the door’s glasses, wondering why Yusuke hasn’t stepped into the cafe yet. It has been a good 35 minutes since the rain started and the rain has gradually gotten harder and harder. It worries Sojiro.

Sojiro frowns and goes to the back of the counter to take off his apron and fetches his umbrella. He decides that nobody is going to have any coffee for the rest of the day and he’s going to look for the artist.

“I’m sorry, are you closed for the day?”

Yusuke sounds disappointed at the sight of Sojiro flipping the sign at the door. Sojiro, though, sighs in relief at the sight of him and smiles at the artist.

“No, come inside kid. I was just about to buy some cigarettes,” he says as he holds the door open for Yusuke.

Sojiro tells Yusuke that he’s going to be away for a few minutes but he’s free to wait for him inside Leblanc by himself. Yusuke accepts his offer and sits in one of the booths and nods in gratitude as Sojiro leaves.

Now that Yusuke thinks about it, when Akira was there, every time Sojiro went to buy some cigarettes, he’d be the one tending the cafe. He wonders if Sojiro had always close the shop whenever he went outside before Akira came.

It has been a full semester since Akira returned to his hometown, and Yusuke would be lying to say that he doesn’t miss him. After all, when his longing for seeing Akira’s face has gotten too bad, he’d come to the Sakura residence to borrow Futaba’s computer so he would be able to video call him and see Akira’s face in a screen larger than his phone’s.

Over the past few months he’s away from him, he has learned a lot about Akira. His parents’ voice would sometimes be heard during their calls and his older sister would appear for a brief second to say hi to Yusuke, and Akira’s selfies, when Yusuke asked for them, would have a beautiful background of the countryside. He looks like he’s doing well, and that’s all Yusuke cares about.

Yusuke pulls out his sketchbook and pencil case and sighs. He’s saving to go to Akira’s hometown and he’s been following Makoto’s advice on what to and not to buy. The sketchbook is by no means bad quality, but it still has lower quality than the one he’s used to.

The same goes for his painting supplies. Though Makoto has been helping him looking for discounts and vouchers, the paints and brushes he uses are rarely discounted. It forces him to use limited amount of colours so his more expensive ones don’t run out as easily as it did before.

Sojiro returns 30 minutes after he left and he enters with an ear-to-ear grin, holding an envelope in his hand.

“Something good happened?” Yusuke asks as he nods at the coffee Sojiro serves him.

“Ooh, you can’t imagine,” Sojiro replies, waving the envelope in his hand. He leans forward and says in a hushed voice, “I won big in the lottery!”

“Congratulations,” Yusuke smiles at him sincerely, and Sojiro nods, and serves him a plate of curry, “I… didn’t order for this.”

“On the house, I’m in a good mood,” Sojiro chuckles.

Yusuke thanks the man properly and starts eating. He thinks of lottery.  He had think about buying the lottery for a long time, because if he wins, it’d be a huge help for his savings, but if he loses, well, it’d just be a waste of money.

Yusuke sighs and thinks of Akira. Lately, everything he does is all for him, and he can’t say that he hates it. It makes him feel like he has someone to live for, and that’s not a bad thing.

“That’s some sigh you did,” Sojiro comments, “You thinking about the kid?”

Yusuke nods, “Lately, my mind is muddled by the thoughts of him. Much more so than the usual.”

Sojiro scoffs at his word in good nature, then smiles and slides some money on the counter, “Go see him.”

Yusuke’s eyes widen as he counts the money without touching them, it was more than enough for him to see Akira. In fact, it was _way_ more than enough. He looks at Sojiro, then at the money, and pause for a moment.

Biting his lower lip, Yusuke shakes his head, “I can’t take this. I don’t want to impose.”

“You don’t. It’s just a small fraction of the money I won. Just take it, kid,” Sojiro smiles fondly.

“But I can’t just take it like that!” Yusuke insists, letting some strands of his fringe fall, not bothering to brush them back.

Sojiro scratches his head, thinking, “Well, why don’t you do this, um,” he squints his eyes as he thinks hard, “Why don’t you paint something while you’re there, and give the painting to me to decorate Leblanc? Nothing big, though. We don’t have that much space here,” Sojiro nods to himself, “Well?”

Yusuke gulps hard as he eyes the money on the counter. For a second, his mind went blank and he’s unable to process what’s going on. A chuckle from Sojiro snaps him back, and he stares at Sojiro and nods.

“I’ll make something worthy of your help,” Yusuke declares, bowing to Sojiro.

Sojiro, on the other hand, laughs and waves his hand, “I’m sure you will.”

Yusuke stays in Leblanc for a while after that. He plays with his phone with a pair of sparkling eyes, and Sojiro deducts that he’s probably talking to Akira.

When the rain stops, Futaba and a pair of old couple enter Leblanc, greeting Sojiro and Yusuke, whom the couple have memorised thanks to his frequent visits to the cafe. They talk to Yusuke about his school, if it’s going well and if he’s going to attend university, the usual stuff. To Sojiro’s surprise, Yusuke tells the old couple that he’s been accepted to a famous university in Kyoto.

“So I guess that kid isn’t going to return to Tokyo, eh?” Sojiro smirks at Yusuke.

Yusuke blushes at that and nods, “Akira did told me he’s aiming for a university in Kyoto as well.”

“Sheesh, stop hogging Akira to yourself!” complains Futaba, puffing her cheeks.

The two get into their usual banter after that, and Sojiro and the couple shakes their head fondly, choosing to pay attention to the TV rather than the two teenagers.

A few hours before Leblanc closes, Yusuke excuses himself and returns to the dorm for the night. Futaba cheekily sticks her tongue at him, but upon getting a warning from Sojiro, she waves her hand at Yusuke as he bows shallowly to the two and closes the door behind him.

“Hey Sojiro?”

“Hm?”

“I know you didn’t win any lottery.”

Sojiro scoffs and shrugs, ruffling Futaba’s hair fondly.

 

* * *

 

Yusuke sleeps the whole train ride with his A2 drawing pad and his bags full of souvenirs by his side. He slept with worries that Akira would lecture him should he know that he had spent almost 30% of his savings on the souvenirs.

Yusuke himself knows that it’s not a good thing to do, but Akira had always treat him to everything good, be it stuffs, food, and even trips. He would always told him that he deserved to have nice things and experience every enjoyable things.

Akira is so kind, and Yusuke needs to pay him back.

The moment Yusuke gets off the train, the sky darkens. He sighs and looks around for Akira, or maybe just a place to shelter from the upcoming rain.

The station looks old, with some paints chipping here and there, and some parts of the wall darkened from what he suggests are mosses. There aren’t many people in the station either. Only a few people get off in this station and Yusuke is one of the few. And by few, they were really no more than 8 people, Yusuke included.

Yusuke can’t find Akira, but he finds a bench by the ticket machine near the entrance door, and decides that it’s as good as any place to wait for his boyfriend.

Yusuke looks at his phone and frowns, he forgot to charge his phone in the train and now it’s trying its best to survive with only 2% of battery left. Knowing his phone, that’s 10 minutes before it completely dies. He sighs and seeing there is a message from Akira saying that he’s on his way 15 minutes ago, he decides to put it back in his pocket and leans back on the wall.

“-ke, -suke, -suke, Yusuke.”

Yusuke opens his eyes slowly, realising he had fallen asleep waiting for Akira. His vision is still blurry from sleep, but he can make out the shape of Akira’s face in front of him. Embarrassed, he closes his eyes and shakes his head to wake himself up.

“I’m sorry, it seems I have fallen asleep,” Yusuke blushes, looking at Akira, not believing that he’s right in front of him.

Akira chuckles, “No, I’m sorry for being late,” he nods at the rainstorm outside, “I forgot that it took longer to go by car than the scooter.”

“You drove here?” Yusuke asks, surprised.

Akira nods and smiles a smile that’s brighter than the summer sun to Yusuke and looks around. He spots a station staff and nods at the man, then looks back at Yusuke, who seems to have been staring at him the entire time.

“You’re staring,” Akira teases like he doesn’t want to do the same to Yusuke.

Yusuke smiles at that, “You being here with me reminds me of how beautiful you are in person, it’s a shame that neither the camera nor the webcam are able to show your true beauty,” his hand reaches for Akira’s face, caressing his cheek softly, “How I survived the last 6 months without you, I can not comprehend.”

Akira can’t see himself, but he’s sure that he looks pretty much the same as his red tees. He leans towards Yusuke’s hand and holds his other hand, scoffing a fond laugh.

“I would kiss you right now if only that staff isn’t here,” he says, ghosting his lips to Yusuke’s palm.

Yusuke chuckles, his cheeks rosy, “Then we better get to your house quickly because I, too, desire to kiss you right now.”

Akira inhales deeply to steady himself, and nods. He helps Yusuke carry his bags of souvenirs and leads him to the parking lot, sharing an umbrella.

Once they’re inside the car, Akira lets himself get unexpectedly pulled by the shoulder and kissed. They’re soft, gentle kisses that melt Akira, who cannot help but to return the kisses with, perhaps, a little bit too eager.

“Akira, we’re still in the public,” Yusuke chuckles as they pull away, foreheads and noses brushing.

“I know, I just,” he brushes their noses together, “Sorry.”

“No, I understand. I feel the same way,” Yusuke admits embarrassedly, “Let’s wait until we’re somewhere more… private first, okay?”

Akira grins, then nods and pulls away from Yusuke properly. He starts the car and glances at Yusuke, who is still staring at him with that soft, gentle gaze that Akira is weak to.

Yusuke pulls out his phone and opens the camera application, much to Akira’s amusement. He aims the camera towards Akira, who immediately makes an ugly face and emits weird screeching sound. Yusuke laughs at him and shakes his head. But he frowns quickly right after.

He told Akira that his phone died right after he taps the camera button and he has no idea whether the phone had taken that picture. Akira, on the other hand, laughs and smirks at him.

“I’ll do that face again when your phone is on, just ask,” he teases.

Yusuke chuckles, “I’ll take on that offer one day.”

Akira snorts and reaches over to cover Yusuke’s eyes, “Go to sleep.”

“I slept the whole ride,” Yusuke dodges his hand.

“Did you sleep last night?”

Silence.

“Go to sleep. Can’t have you passing out in front of my parents,” Akira struggles to one handedly tries to cover his boyfriend’s eyes.

Yusuke gives up eventually, telling himself that a few minutes nap wouldn’t hurt, and reclines the car seat and closes his eyes. It seems he _is_ tired, after all. Perhaps being up all night worrying over how to pack his whole painting supplies _and_ souvenirs into a bag was tiring him out. After all, he ended up only bringing the essential basic colours and brushes, choosing to fill the bag with souvenirs.

With what little consciousness he has left, he hears Akira telling him good night and assures him that he’s going to wake him when they’ve arrived.

 

* * *

 

Akira’s house is exactly how Yusuke imagines it to be. A two story house that’s neither too big nor small, it looks about the same size as Sojiro’s. The wall is painted ivory white and the door is surprisingly bright yellow. Akira explains that when he was a child, he used to really love the colour yellow that he wanted his house to be his favourite colour, but his parents chose to only colour the front door instead. Nowadays, it acts as a good location guide, just tell everyone looking for his house to look for a house with yellow door and they’ll be there no problem.

Akira’s parents aren’t home when they arrive, but his older sister is, so he hands the souvenir over to her. She looks like Akira should he have a long hair that’s pulled back in a high ponytail and have the same height as Haru. She greets the two cheerfully, glances over at Yusuke and smirks and nudges Akira, teasing him over how good looking his boyfriend is, in which Akira puffs out his chest and proudly tells her that he knows.

“You told her about our relationship?” Yusuke asks when they’re finally inside Akira’s room.

Akira nods, “I told my parents as well. Sorry, do you not want me to tell them?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine with it. Just,” Yusuke nervously clears his throat, “How did they take it?”

“They took it just fine. Our family is pretty free when it comes to things like this,” Akira shrugs.

“Ah,” is all Yusuke can say to that, smiling in relief.

Akira smiles back at him and takes his hand, guiding him to the bed. Yusuke’s mind is immediately filled with impure and inappropriate thoughts, and he blushes dark crimson as he follows Akira’s hand. Akira, on the other hand, smirks at the sight of blushing Yusuke and sits on the bed, patting the spot beside him.

Akira pushes Yusuke down on his back the moment he sits and climbs on top of him. He buries his face in the crook of his neck and inhales his scent deeply. He smells exactly the same as he remembers him to, of cheap shampoo and of the soothing smell of rain.

Yusuke does the same to Akira, inhaling the familiar mint scent off his boyfriend’s shampoo. He places one of his hands on Akira’s back and his hair, playing with the curls because he remembers of how much Akira loves having his hair played. He can’t help but to smile when Akira sighs and snuggles closer to him.

“I don’t think I can wait until after graduation for us to live together,” Akira says, raising his head to face Yusuke.

Yusuke nods, brushing Akira’s fringe away, “Just one more semester.”

“One more semester,” Akira echoes, “Feels like an eternity away.”

Yusuke snorts, “I thought I’m the one in charge of being dramatic?”

Akira laughs at that, “I’ve been with you for too long,” he places a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek, “And I want it for a longer time to come.”

“Well, that was randomly cheesy,” the blue haired boy comments, chuckling, “Though, I can’t say I disagree.”

Yusuke raises and pulls Akira gently as he sits straight up. He pulls Akira closer to him, erasing their nonexistent gap between their bodies. He kisses Akira then, as soft and gently as he remembers the kind of kisses that melts and shuts Akira’s mind.

And he has remembered it right. The moment he pulls away to catch his breath, Akira leans in to rejoins their lips. Yusuke chuckles at that, but continues to dote Akira with soft caresses and kisses.

Akira grunts after a moment, tugging  Yusuke’s shirt. He ignores Yusuke’s cheeky smirk as he pulls the shirt over his head. Yusuke then demands the same thing, and Akira is happy to get his tees off the way. He embraces Yusuke, whining with pleasure from the long awaited skin-to-skin contact of their bodies and moans as Yusuke pulls him into an open kiss, their tongues dancing with one another.

Yusuke pushes him on his back and Akira sucks his breath as he begins to explores his neck and bodies with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. He pulls away  after a moment to kiss Akira on the lips and pushes away some hair that’s covering Akira’s ears.

“Try to not be so loud,” he whispers, “I’m aware that the walls are quite thin here.”

Akira shivers as he bites his lower lip, nodding.

 

* * *

 

Akira wakes up to the sound of his room being opened. Sleepily, he yawns and look at the door. There, Yusuke, holding a pencil case and a drawing pad, is standing by the open door, just about to go out.

“Where’re ya goin’?” Akira asks sleepily.

Yusuke looks surprised to know that his boyfriend, who is still lying on the bed, whose naked body is tangled with blankets, is already awake. He stops where he stands and reaches for his phone to take a picture of his beautiful boyfriend.

“Just the balcony,” he explains, putting his phone back in his pocket, “I promised Sojiro I will paint him something while I’m here.”

Akira hums and raises to sit, his right hand supporting his body and his left rubbing his eyes, “I’m coming with,” he says, yawning once more.

“You don’t have to,” Yusuke smiles gratefully, “Please return to sleep.”

But Akira shakes his head, “Nope. I want to come,” he insists.

Yusuke nods, leaning to the door frame as he watches Akira scrambles about looking for the discarded clothing on the floor. He settles with a tees and boxer, and walks by Yusuke’s side as they head to the balcony.

It was raining outside. Of course it would be, why wouldn’t it?

Akira laughs and walks closer to the edge of the balcony. He turns around to see an amused looking Yusuke, sitting on the balcony floor with his drawing pad in front of him. Akira shakes his head.

“Only _you_ could bring out rain in the middle of the summer like this,” Akira snickers as he takes a seat beside Yusuke.

Yusuke snorts, “Now that you mention it, it was also raining yesterday when I arrived.”

“Yup,” Akira grins, “And I love rains!”

Yusuke thinks he might begin to love it too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye, okay so it's been an incredibly busy week, but I thought I should post something since today is my birthday lmao. Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> So. I'm VERY inactive in anywhere but [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aayea_/), but I do like and stalk stuff. If you'd like to talk to me you're and you don't mind waiting a pretty long time for a reply, go ahead and say hi to me here:
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://nanana-i.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/daraaya30)
> 
> If you'd like an even faster reply than instagram, then go ahead and add me on LINE app, ID is in Twitter bio!


End file.
